Losing 40 Winks
by Ayadin
Summary: All he wanted was some sleep. A hard day at work with a jerk for a supervisor, and the murder of his door. Poor, poor unlucky Reno. slight Reffie.


_**All he wanted was to sleep.**_

**Losing Forty Winks**

A soft groan came from Reno's lips as his red head poked its way through the door. A sense of homecoming filled the Turk as he walked in. Taking in a deep breath, the haggard man let his shoulders relax and his eyes roam across the wasteland he called an apartment. In a swift move he'd locked the door behind him, thrown the keys on the messy counter, and jumped onto what looked like his couch. Of course, it could've been a pile of dirty clothes. There's really no telling.

_Another long ass day cleaning up freaking Midgar, _he cursed mentally. Rufus had recently decided to take a larger push in restoring the world, and giving back what he took from it. All the Turks had been employed as contractors and other laborers in the cleaning up of Midgar. Already, this had Reno in a pissy, but what _really_ irked him was his supervisor.

"Ugh! What was Shinra thinking!" he screamed to nothing in particular. Thoughts of his blonde haired supervisor kept filling his head and how, no matter _what_ he did, it was never good enough. If he wasn't so exhausted, he'd chalk it up to karma.

After threatening himself to carve out the thoughts of his evil supervisor with a rusty spork, he'd managed to relax a little. Just as his eyes closed, just as he was about to finally rest for the day, an maddeningly loud banging came from his front door. _Maybe, if I ignore them they'll get the hint and leave, yo, _he thought bitterly.

Of course, this is Reno. Luck and him never got along, and I have a hunch they never will.

"RENO!" a high pitch squeal came from the other side of the apartment door. Reno's eyes shot up in fear, one word lingering on the tip of his tongue. It was a name; a name that strikes fear in the hearts of all those wanting to sleep. "Reno! Get you're lazy Turk ass off that pile of dirty laundry you call a couch and open this damn door."

"Go away!" he yelled back. A loud 'humph' came from the other side; Reno's only warning.

Before you could say "Monkey's got the blue boots on and he's going to do the Macarena tonight," the wooden door to Reno's apartment flew off the hinges with a sickening crack, revealing none other than the Great Ninja Yuffie herself. The Turk's eye started twitching uncontrollably.

"Hey Reno! How ya been?" Yuffie bounced her way over to the couch and plopped down on Reno's outstretched legs. He stared at her incredulously for a minute before speaking up again.

"Ya know," his voice was low and drained, the exact opposite of the always hyper Yuffie. "You murdered my poor door."

"Ah, it didn't feel a thing! It's not like it's cryin' or nothin' Reno," Yuffie laughed, bouncing on the red head's already sore legs. He winced before gathering up the energy to kick her off. "HEY!"

Reno pulled himself up to make room for his uninvited little guest, who looked thoroughly mad now. "Why'd you kill my door?"

"Who do you think you are! Kicking me, the Great Ninja Yuffie, off the couch like that! You had no right to do that!"

"YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO MURDER A DEFENSELESS DOOR!"

"YOU WOULDN'T OPEN IT YA LAZY BUM!"

Just as Reno was about to shoot back at her, she jumped up and stalked off. Oh, but of course not out the door, or what remained of it, no. Reno wouldn't get _that_ lucky. Yuffie headed for the kitchen, the refrigerator to be more exact. The Turk just sat back, carefully watching her every move.

After about ten minutes of digging through his mostly bare fridge, Reno began to feel false security sweep over him. Maybe she wasn't doing anything but getting a sandwich. Maybe Yuffie wasn't trying to kill him after all.

Hey, a man could dream couldn't he? Too bad it'd never come true.

"Reno," Yuffie said in a nauseatingly sweet voice. Reno grunted nervously in response. She turned on him and unleashed a glare of daggers. He froze, afraid that if he moved an inch he precious valuables would be in danger of destruction. "Alcohol's bad for you, ya know!" She growled.

With a girlish scream, a maniacal laugh, and a large crash, Reno's precious wine was scattered across the kitchen floor in a mess of glass and splintered shards that once belonged to his precious door.

He wanted to scream. He wanted to pull out a gun and shoot her in the head. He wanted to shoot himself for not opening the door soon enough. Mostly though, he wanted to shoot the blonde haired jackass who wouldn't let up on him for a second today. But, he didn't.

Instead, he turned around and faced the wall. He'd cracked. Slouching against the couch, he continued staring at a rather interesting hole where him and Yuffie had gotten a little to "frisky" a few days ago. Reno didn't say anything when Yuffie sat by him, he just stared at the wall, not blinking once. He was trying so hard not to think of the multiple bottles of the precious that he'd heard being dropped onto the kitchen floor.

He almost wanted to cry. Yuffie gently pulled his head down onto her lap and began raking a hand through his fiery red hair. He let a few tears fall. The ninja sighed, trying to cover up a giggle.

"Elena you're supervisor today?"

Sniffle. "Yeah." Another sniffle, and a stifled giggle from above. "The bitch."

**AN: From the prompt: what to say to an uninvited guest. Doesn't exactly follow it, but this is what popped into my head after reading it. Review plz! I'm always happy to hear feedback on my writing!**


End file.
